1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system such as a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer system as an information processing apparatus is constructed so as to allow a user to create texts, tables, and the like. The user typically searches for and chooses one of a number of programs provided in the computer system to create such data.
However, in conventional information processing apparatuses such as computer systems, file names (including program file names and data file names) are displayed in a small and uniform size, making it difficult for the user to search for and choose among a number of such file names.